


Black Tides

by agoddamnsupernova



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Jaegers (Pacific Rim), Kaiju (Pacific Rim), Pacific Rim - Freeform, drift compatible
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23162671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoddamnsupernova/pseuds/agoddamnsupernova
Summary: It was always thought alien life would come from another planet, imagined large space ships and abductions, so when an invasion came from the sea, the world couldn’t have been more unprepared. Large, monstrous creatures nicknamed Kaiju burst from a fissure in the ocean floor and threatened mankind with not only their size but their toxic blood poisoning the ecosystem. The world governments designed a defense system, huge robots piloted by two people. These were nicknamed Jaegers and for a time they kept the world safe. But now the enemy is coming faster than before in numbers the world has never seen and even the Jaegers aren’t enough to protect us. Humanity’s last hope may rest on a washed up ex-pilot and an untested, unprepared scientist who ends up in the cockpit.
Relationships: Beth Childs/Sarah Manning (past), Sarah Manning/Cosima Niehaus
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Black Tides

_ They’re dropped a few miles from the boat they’re supposed to be saving, the Jaeger’s towering legs able to make the trek in a few moments. “Looks like our guys,” Beth says through the com, a smile on her lips. _

_ “Let’s get them out of here before that Kaiju takes a bite out of us,” Sarah calls back as they scoop up the boat like a toy.  _

**_Boat secure_ ** _ Leda’s system calls out just as the Kaiju starts toward them. Beth and Sarah move as one, turning the massive robot’s body away from the large swiping claws, an arm bracing over the boat, keeping it safe. _

_ They let the boat down gently, an arms length away hoping the fight won’t overturn the thing as they turn to take on the massive beast. Its body slams into Leda’s hull as Sarah and Beth move in tandem swinging a left hook and then a right jab, backing the monster away from the boat.  _

_ “Keep it at bay while I load the cannon!” Beth yells as Sarah throws another punch, both pilots lifting the Jaeger’s left knee, bringing it into the Kaiju’s chest.  _

_ Beth curses as she swings the right arm around, damning the designers. Nothing used to kill a beast like this should take this long to load.  _

_ “Empty the clip!” Sarah shouts as the beast digs its claws into Leda’s hull, sending electrical shocks through the system. “Empty the bloody clip!” _

_ “I’m working on it!” Beth shouts back, just as the plasma cannon reads ready. She moves the arm into position and empties three shots into the Kaiju’s abdomen, the creature falling back into the water with a loud crash.  _

_ “Yes! That’s what I’m talking about!” Sarah cheers as the com bursts to life.  _

**_“I told you two not to engage!”_ ** _ General Duncan bellows through the radio.  _ **_“You disobeyed direct orders.”_ **

_ “Come on, we killed the bloody thing and the tanker is safe,” Sarah replies, rolling her eyes as her and Beth turn to look at each other.  _

_ She misses what Duncan says next, she’s far too busy looking into her fiancé’s eyes. She could feel Beth’s emotions through the drift, know exactly what the other woman was thinking when their world changed forever.  _

_ “Sarah!” Beth screams as the Kaiju slams into them again, all teeth and claws and painful rage.  _

_ The monster rips through Leda’s hull like butter, tearing the left arm from their Jaeger like nothing. It’s Sarah’s turn to scream now, electrical feed back overloading her circuit suit.  _

_ Her arm is on fire, mimicking the loss of Leda’s limb. “Sarah, listen to-“ _

_ Creaking metal and thundering growls interrupt the other pilot as a clawed hand rips away half of the Conn-pod, taking Beth right along with it.  _

_ Sarah can feel Beth’s pain through the neural link, feel when Beth takes her last breath and it  _ **_hurts._ ** _ She screams in agony and anger as she uses everything she has to keep Leda fighting.  _

_ Her body screams with the effort as she takes her revenge, ending the Kaiju’s life just as it ended half of her own.  _

_ She forces herself to- _

“Fuck,” Sarah breathes out as her alarm blares beside her head. Her cheeks are wet and her scars tingle with the memory of that night. 

She rolls over and punches the clock with enough force to make the button stick before she’s pushing herself out of bed, unwilling to dwell in the past any longer than she already has. 

A hot shower helps numb the tingling that spreads along her left shoulder and down that arm and puts her in a place of semi relaxation. She hates that this still happens, that the nerve damage would never be fixed. What good was an arm that wanted to short circuit every day. 

She stays until the water runs cold and powers through actually getting clean before making her way through her small apartment, dripping the whole way. “Bloody dryer,” she huffs when she finds that none of her laundry is dry, resigning herself to digging a towel out of the dirty clothes bin.

Sarah makes quick work of drying off, saving her mane of hair for last. She ruffles the towel through it until it's a mass of damp, unruly waves, leaving it hanging loosely around her face. She would pull it back before she started work, but for now it gets to be wild. 

After hastily pulling on her cleanest clothes, she grabs a protein drink from the fridge and makes her way out the door and to another uneventful day on the wall. 

It was decent work, the pay could be better but it kept her bills paid and her fridge full of alcohol. The welding gave her something to focus on, requiring just enough attention that it kept her mind from wandering.

“Oi, Manning!” is shouted at her from below and if it were anyone but her boss (and pseudo mother) she would have ignored it. 

Instead she powers down the plasma welder before ripping her face shield up. “Yeah?” She yells back, before her eyes settle on the official looking people beside Sadler. “Who are those twats?”

“Come down and find out,” is the only response she gets along with a pair of crossed arms. 

She scoffs lightly but descends from her perch on the towering metal wall that was supposed to protect them from the evil that lurks beneath the nearby ocean. “This better not count as my lunch.”

“You don’t need to worry about that, ma’am,” a man to Siobhan’s left says as he shifts forward to introduce himself. “Major Paul Dierden, my associate and I were sent on behalf of the DYAD shatterdome.” 

“No,” Sarah deadpans, moving to shove past him. “I’m not doing that shit again.”

“Wait!” Yells the blonde who had come with the major. There’s something about the short woman that stops Sarah, makes her wait for the soldier to catch up to her.

“Just hear us out,” she says as she stills next to Sarah. “I’m Corporal Shay Davydov, I know you’ve been through a hell of a time, but can you just listen to us?” 

Sarah takes in the other woman, notes how different she is from the stereotype that is Major Dierden. This girl should be in an ad for some hippy drippy aromatherapy, not in the armed forces. Maybe that’s what has her saying yes, maybe this innocent looking blonde Corporal makes her a little soft, or maybe Sarah is just stupid. 

“Fine,” Sarah huffs out softly and allows herself to be led off to the office to be briefed on the insane plan to save the world. 

It’s not so insane that Sarah doesn’t agree to leave her pitiful life for a fat paycheck and the guarantee that after this, she would be left alone. So, with a little fibbing to Siobhan and her foster brother, Felix, Sarah finds herself as a defender of mankind once more. 

How fucking cliche. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, so that was fun. Let me know what you think


End file.
